Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems include such things as a calendar or agenda management computing system, a to-do list management computing system, among a wide variety of others.
A calendar or agenda management computing system surfaces a user interface, with user input mechanisms, that allow a user to perform calendar or agenda operations. Such operations can include things like entering an agenda item on the user's agenda. The agenda may include a calendar where each day on the calendar is divided into multiple different times. Entering an agenda item may include entering a description of the agenda item at a particular time on a particular day on the user's calendar or agenda. When the user pulls up his or her agenda (by activating the calendar or agenda management computing system), the user can see his or her agenda items, and when they are to occur (e.g., when they are scheduled), on the various days of the user's calendar.
A to-do list management system surfaces a user interface, with user input mechanisms, that allow a user to perform to-do list management functions. Such functions can include entering items on the user's to-do list, deleting items, marking them as completed, among a wide variety of other things.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.